Be A Good Girl, Seras
by Wannabe Seras
Summary: Memories of her former lover, Pip, haunt Seras. Title inspired by some of the last lines of Pip calling Seras "such a good girl".


"Seras…" a mysterious voice called.

Seras looked around, startled and confused.

"Seras…"

Seras couldn't reply. She was too occupied in confusion and staring at the environment around her. She had no clue where she was, but she saw grey stone walls almost completely drenched in blood. The floor was a sea of blood about a foot thick with a long path in front of her. It was too dark to see the other end of the path.

"Seras...oh, Seras girl…"

The fact that somebody had been calling her name didn't seem to register in her mind until she gasped.

"I think…I think I know you…I know your voice…but I can't see you!" She called out to the mysterious voice beyond the blood and the shadowy path.

"Ah, of course you know me. My dear, I see you. I see you very well. And I see you haven't changed a bit." Said the voice.

Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadows.

"Captain…Mr. Bernadette!" Seras' heart seemed to stop. Still confused, her eyes filled with tears. It was her former lover, Pip Bernadette.

"Oh, Seras." The reunited lovers came closer to each other and embraced.

"I knew your voice, but I couldn't see you. Why aren't you dead? Wait...you are dead, right? How did you get here?" Seras' mind went one hundred miles an hour with confusion.

"Oui, oui. I am dead indeed. But zis is your heart speaking to you. And you are visiting me, in your mind and in your heart."

Seras couldn't say anything. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Pip threw his arms around her once again and held her.

"Miss Seras, do not cry."

Seras couldn't speak until she had a flashback of Pip's death. She remembered everything so well—too well. She looked at his body more carefully. He was still bloody and wounded.

"Mr. Bernadette…you're still…bleeding." Seras said still choked up of tears.

Pip laughed. "Seras, girl. Do not worry. Ze wounds will never heal. But I feel nothing. Zere is no pain. I'll be alright."

"But Pip…the blood! Where is all this blood coming from?" Seras asked referring to the blood on the floors and walls.

"Ze blood is my blood. All of ze blood is from my body." Said Pip.

"Why...why did this have to happen?" Seras cried.

"Now, now. Seras, you're such a good girl. Do not worry about me. "Pip comforted Seras.

"Pip," Seras began. "I love you. I never had the chance to tell you. I was a bloody fool. So confused…too blind to see my feelings or the reality."

"Hm, I love you too my darling. I am happy here. I miss you so much, But I am always here watching you. And I have been meaning to tell you all of this time: I am happy that you fed on me. You obeyed me."

"Pip…" Seras began, crying even harder and embracing him even tighter.

"Seras, girl. Nothing about me matters anymore. Just go out zere and fight. Don't abandon your duties. Go out zere and kill. You're a vampire, and you always will be one now."

"Stop it!" wailed Seras. "Just let me stay here with you!"

Seras pressed her face against Pip's chest and bawled.

"It can't happen. I am still dead; dead forever. I am sorry. But Seras, be a good girl for me. Do what you must just like when you fed on me and avenged my death."

"Pip, I can't forgive myself. You died for me! I just can't…I can't…"

"Oh, Seras, no…" Pip interrupted.

Pip lifted up Seras' chin away from his chest. They looked each other in the eyes and started to lean in closer slowly. Their lips finally met and they kissed.

Pip laughed joyfully, "Gahaha! I finally stole a kiss…again! How I miss you sweet and soft touch of your lips."

Seras could only smile with a few remaining tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Seras," Pip began. "I'm afraid I have to go."

"Wait! No!" Seras grabbed him by him arms but he pulled away.

"Please, Seras," he said as he walked away. "remember what I told you, my love, my good girl. I love you."

Pip faded away into the distance behind the shadows. Seras fell to her knees and sobbed.

"No! Nooo!"

She looked down at the floor. She realized that the blood was up to her waist and rising.

"Oh god…" Seras said to herself in a half-whisper.

She looked down again and rose to her feet. Not only was the blood rising, but she noticed a sharp object stabbed into her stomach.

"What's going on?!" she shouted.

It was the same sharp object that stabbed Pip in the stomach before he died.

"Oh my god!" screamed Seras.

"I'm…am I going to die?"

Before she could say anything else, she heard a roaring in the distance. Seras gasped and jumped. A huge vehicle with spikes on the wheel came straight towards her.

"Nooooo!" she screamed.

Seras ran as fast as she could away from the vehicle. Indeed it was the same one that ran over Pip. She ran down the everlasting path. It was no use; it was catching up with her. She tripped and fell to the ground. She looked behind her. Before she could get up or scream, it…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seras was out of breath.

"Oh my god, it was just a dream." She said with tears in her eyes.

Seras turned to her side and wept.

"Forgive me…I'll be your good girl forever."


End file.
